


deep, deep down

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Dark, DaySix, Drabble, M/M, Merpeople, Other, human bic, lapslock, merman minjae, minjae is whipped, sorry - Freeform, this is not cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: seungmin's life was saved. he would rather if it wasn't.
Relationships: Nam Seungmin | BIC/Song Minjae
Kudos: 18
Collections: Arthur's Adventures With Fic Fests, freak week 2020





	deep, deep down

seungmin was certain he would be dead the moment his body broke into the sea, sinking into the cold water. there was no way he would get out of it alive, he was in the middle of nowhere, during a wild storm, and didn’t know how to swim. that would be his end without a doubt.

so he closed his eyes, endured the pain of not being able to breathe, and allowed himself to fall into the pitch darkness.

for a while, he felt nothing. he accepted it, as there was nothing else he could do. it was quite a bummer though, he was so young and had so many dreams and desires… but oh well. better luck next time

and suddenly, he found himself opening his eyes again. seungmin couldn’t think much about it as he started to cough violently, feeling his body expel the water that had filled his lungs. it was a gross feeling and he felt incredibly tired despite just waking up. still, once he calmed down, he looked around.

he seemed to be inside a cave but it was too dark for him to make up many details. there was a hole in the top, where the moon shined brightly, but he couldn’t see any entrance anywhere near. instead, he could hear the sound of calm water, quietly waving as it reflected some of the moonlight.

that was weird. had the flow dragged him inside that place? but he was deep into the sea. and, besides, the waves would be hit hard if it had the strength to drag his unconscious body.

but if not the flow, then what? 

seungmin got up, feeling his head dizzy for a while before it steadied. he could explore the area a little more, now that his eyes were slightly used with the lack of light, but it still gave him more questions than answers. there were nowhere he could move to, as there were only walls around him. well, walls and a quiet stream.

remembering of the water, which was seemingly the only way out, he allowed himself to turn towards it. is was calm but had eventual waves. other than the reflex from the moon he couldn’t see much, so he stepped closer to it. maybe it wasn’t that deep? so he could cross it and try to find a way back home--

as he stepped towards the stream, he heard something thrashing into the water not too far from him. it startled him, quickly jumping backwards.

“hello?” seungmin said with a trembling voice, truly scared of what that could be. he froze in place for a while, staring at what seemed to be nothing. after a while, he got closer again, walking slowly. he gave one step, two steps, a third one… and whatever was in the water moved again. he stopped his moves, tilting his head as he tried to look at it.

it was too dark. and so, he threatened to step once more.

“don’t!” a masculine voice shouted suddenly. “it’s deep.”

staring a bit into the darkness, seungmin managed to spot something that looked like a face emerging from the water, only the head, with the rest hidden under the water. “who are you?”

“it’s-- that’s not important,” the voice spoke calmly. “what is your name, pretty one?”

pretty one? what the… “nam seungmin… wh-- who are you? why am i here? you need to help me.”

“help? but why?”

“because i’m,” seungmin shook his arm in the air, signalling to the cave, “trapped? i need to go back home, to somewhere safe.”

“you’re safe here,” it spoke once more, and then, he heard the water moving again. the face moved closer to himself, and instinctively, he backed off a bit. he noticed the approaching figure seemed a lot like a young man but his skin colour was too… muddy. too green, too grey. looking like a human or not, the other could _not_ be one.

“who are you-- what are you? what are you saying? i need to go back.”

“you don’t need anything.” 

the figure emerged from the water, revealing his naked torso. he sat on the edge of the floor, legs-- no, _tail_ still partially in the water. he had a greenish hair and smiled with round cheeks at seungmin. “beautiful. you’re even more beautiful up close.”

“what the--” seungmin gave another step backwards, watching the water creature from a few metres away. “what are you? why are you doing this to me?”

“i’m not doing anything. i’m keeping you safe here, precious human.”

“no, you’re--” his words died on his throat, panic filling his body. seungmin watched his cute, innocent looking face and it made him sick. how could he be suffering this with the other acting like it was nothing much? “please. i need to go back.”

the other shook his head. “you don’t. your ship suffered a lot of damage, everyone died. everyone but you.”

“i still have-- i have a lot-- the people, and my family--”

seungmin started to shake his frame, thinking about everyone he knew and everything he still wanted to do. the merman in front of him tilted his head, smiling at him as if he was a nice, naive child who has done something great for his wellbeing. but no, this creature was basically keeping him hostage and for what? for nothing!

“well, you’re safe here now. i’ll take care of you,” he spoke again after a while, putting a hand on his chest. “my name is minjae, by the way.” 

seungmin stared at him, not believing what he heard. he didn’t want to be taken care especially if not by him. so he turned to the water and ran, dropping himself on the water. not much later, he felt his body being pulled away from the depths of the water, resting him on the cold surface again. he coughed after a while feeling the air getting on his lungs once more. 

“shhh, it’ll be okay,” minjae spoke as he petted his hair. “i’ll be here now.”

he wanted to get up once more and slap his hand away. but he felt too tired to do so, so he closed his eyes and allowed the weird comforting action. he hated it, hated so much. seungmin would have rather if he ended up drowning rather than… this.

so he started sobbing, feeling even worse as the merman kept treating him in such a caring way. it made him even worse because this was not nice at all. but the creature couldn’t get why it was not bad. he genuinely thought he was doing seungmin good.

so he accepted it, allowing his cold body being spread on the floor as the merman moved away, back into the water, feeling his eyes still around him despite feeling completely alone.

seungmin wondered how different was this from dying.


End file.
